


Cats love teasing too much

by Shyunjie



Series: Final fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyunjie/pseuds/Shyunjie
Summary: The Warrior of Ligth was so exhausted that day that he didn't realize in what chamber he had got to. After he got asleep, his real owner shows up. How will he react?





	Cats love teasing too much

The cat was terribly exhausted after his journey. Exterminating dragons wasn't one of his favorites hobbies, despite being a dragoon. He felt unconditional love for these cold creatures and a strong connection that bind them with him... Perhaps he was just overwhelmed by their beauty, their wisdom and their power. He respected them and admired them, but he was unable to doubt at a moment like this. He must take full responsibility on his rol as warrior of ligth and defend Isgard of all threats, even if that includes its eternal rivals, the dragons. Also, he had no other option since it was the only home that accepted him and trusted him no matter what, and he wanted to show how much he appreciated it.

Dizziness started to take control over his body while he was searching for his chamber on Fortemp's Manor. The hall was illuminated by some glimmering lights, doors were distributed symmetrically at both sides, all of them looking the same, and the wall and floor was covered by the characteristic design of the house. He barely could open the door to the chamber, no strength was left on his body. Shy started to take his armour off, but after getting frustrated with some pieces getting stuck he desisted and fell on the bed with it. He used the last energy he had to bury himself on the bed sheets, completely covered by them. He knew that even if he felt protected that way, the sheets were no kind of protection to any type of danger, but he didn't stop doing it since he was a child. It was comfortable and it helped him to keep him warm too, so it become a costum. The exhaustion was pretty notorious, because the kitty fell deeply asleep in seconds when on a normal night it took hours to make him fall on a light sleep. He didn't had time to stress himself about whether his actions were right or wrong, or who he would put in danger again...

Deeply in his sleep, he didn't notice when the door was opened. Steps got closer and closer to the bed he was in. No light was on, it was all on full obscurity, however there was sound. The quiet rustle of clothes, a long sight, the noise of some boots dropping on the floor and the sheets being opened and closed to bury someone more inside of them. It seemed the new guest didn't notice the presence on the room, since what they did next was to face them face to face while accommodating themself, prepared to fall asleep.

Not until the place was on full silence he started to hear a breath that wasn't their own. Pretty close, in fact. They opened their eyes again, but no ligth entered the room. However they could sense the movement of something under the sheets. Startled, they was prepared to retreat and grab their sword, but there was no time for that. The cat embraced tightly his bed companion, bringed by his smell. It was a scent he recognized even while being on a stage of unconsciousness. Haurchefant.

On the instant he felt his arms around him, the electricity running around his body told him who intruded to his room. Suddenly, his whole body relaxed as there was no longer a thread, but it didn't last. It took him a moment to realize the situation he was in. The Warrior of Light, The Azure Dragoon, Shyunjie... Just next to him, on his bed. Hugging him. Suddenly the heat went all up to his head and his pale skin turned completely red, overwhelmed by his emotions. The cat started nuzzling on his chest, accommodating himself, and it didn't help the warrior to calm himself. On battle, he was able to put his mind over his emotions, but there was no control when this dragoon was involved. It was out of his capacity.

As a instinctive answer, his hand went to the cat's hair. It was even fluffier and softer than what he expected, and oh man, he had already his expectations up. He rubbed it delicately, trying to not wake him up. The cat answered with a deep and irresistible purr that tempted the Greystone to go beyond the limits he put himself. He felt like he was holding up a priceless jewel on his hands, and a wrong action could shatter that gem into pieces. He needed to be careful, although the temptation was too much for him.

As Shyunjie tightened his grip more, a cold touch indicated Haurchefant that the dragoon was still wearing his armour on. Worrying about his comfort, he decided to take it off him, but how he would was still unanswered. He first needed to enter even deeper into the sheets, and to face the chest of the Warrior. While he was trying to guess where the junctions were, the warm breath of the cat was invading his ear. All he heard before his ear was bitten by a ferocious beast was "Hmm... Marshmallows...". He repressed a moan. His ears were more than sensitive, and we could say that the kitty's bitte wasn't weak. The flush on his cheeks was incrementing, as much as his incapacity to control himself. He was completely lost, and his mind was starting to blur. What was he supposed to do on this situation? He couldn't do all he wanted to do but... Oh damn, it was difficult when he had such a temptation in front of his eyes. The cat was acting way too cute, and even if he was asleep he couldn't go as far as he wished. 

It was so hard for him. Not only he couldn't go farder for respect and for pacience, but for insecurity and duty. He thought that there was no way the dragoon corresponded his feelings. The Warrior of Light seemed to like everyone who approached him, even his enemies. There were times when he really believed that he was nothing special to him. And even if he was, there were more important matters than him on Eorzea, so binding him with a person was something egoistic and irresponsible. That would not be good neither for him nor for the eorzeans. He couldn't let him know how he felt, because he knew that if the cat discovered that, they relationship wouldn't be as strong as it is. 

Trying to escape from his ear bites, he left his chest and put his chin up on his hair, trying to abstain himself. If he avoided his face and chest, it wouldn't be so hard, right? Oh man, how wrong he was. The cat snuggled on his chest again, and while acommoding there his face ended up facing his neck, which scent was way too tasty for this instinctive hunter.

Shyunjie didn't realize in what moment he woke up, but understood instantly what happened and decided to take advantage from it. With an evil grin, he licked hungrily the neck which was presented to him. He placidly listened Haurchefant's silent moan and in response his tail started waving. He stopped, expecting the pause to be too much to stand for to his bed companion, inciting him to continue.

He adored this way more than he wanted to admit. Well, he would gladly tell all his secrets fantasies to the Warrior of Light... But he needed to remind himself what it was the right thing to do. However, the wetness on his neck accentuated by the heat of the dragoon's breath blurred his thoughts. But the movement of the cat's tail revealed his charade. A little laugh escaped his lips. "You playful kitty" he whispered, "Do you enjoy torturing people this much?". Knowing hiding it wouldn't matter anymore, he let his tail move freely. Actually, the tail had a destiny fixed. It started tickling Haurchefant's nude leg, waiting for his response. The Greystone tried to maintain his composure, looking him directly on the eyes. The only thing Haurchefant could see on the gloom was the Warrior's gold eyes, which glowed in as if they were stars. Shyunjie maintained his glare defiantly, though the expression of his companion was capable to dismantle his seriousness and to free the laugh he was holding. 

"No. I love torturing you, my Marshmallow"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've already written before but this is officially my first fic. I wanted to make it better but I'm not sure if you'll like it. I finished at 4 am so idk how will it be for yall lol. Tell me your opinion plssss be critical.


End file.
